Return to me
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Any memories of Luis have been erased from Sheridan’s brain but what will happen when he calls to her through her dreams? Will love conquer Alistair and Antonio’s evil plan to keep them apart? COMPLETE
1. He of my dream

****

Return to me

By : Laurie-Lee

Summary : Any memories of Luis have been erased from Sheridan's brain but what will happen when he calls to her through her dreams? Will love conquer Alistair and Antonio's evil plan of keeping them apart? NOW COMPLETE

Author's note : This chapter will be shorter than the otehrs and plz, bear with me on that. Sexual content are contained in this chapter so fair warning to everyone.

I also want to add that Sheridan spent 10 months in the hospital. It's important to know this for the purpose of my story.

Chapter 3: **_Returned_**

Once out of the dining room, Sheridan had brought the man she loved back in the living room and pulled him to her. All of their memories, even the one of their past lives together, were coming back to her and a familiar feeling of peace filled her body. Though he thought Sheridan would surely want to meet their sleeping son, the passion and desire he felt for her took over. Luis broke away from the fiery kiss and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be disturbed" he whispered to her as he shut the door.  
  
The dim candlelight in the room flickered off Sheridan's begging eyes as he released her hand. "I... I've been waiting for you to come back to me in my dreams..." she told him, gazing up into his handsome face. "I've been waiting for you to make me a woman again instead of leaving me in the middle of the tango song." she added, coming closer to him.  
  
The words had an instant reaction on Luis' feelings as he pulled her into another kiss, this time sweet and tender. Apparently he'd also been waiting for this to happen. Slowly, he removed the jacket of her suit and throw it away, leaving her with her bra only as a top. That was hiding the smooth skin he'd been dying to touch for months now and the soft light of the candle caressed her waist..  
  
"Sheridan... you're as beautiful as I remember..." he whispered as he kissed her forehead, his hands compassing through the golden silk of her hair as her hands wandered up his chest, feeling the muscled chest she loved so much. She leaned on when he came to the ties of her skirt and pressed a kiss to his soft lower lip, nodding as if to say she wanted him to continue. The last piece of her suit fell to the floor and soon Luis' pants as well as both their underwear followed. They stood before each other, purely naked with desire in their eyes. They wanted each other so bad... Their reactions were purely virginal, as if it was their first time again.  
  
Luis' eyes widened and he looked away from her briefly, realizing he shouldn't do such a thing seeing as she was still Antonio's wife and was matter-of-factly her sister-in-law. Sheridan turned bright red and averted her eyes at his... and cleared her throat, her eyes going to his face. "Luis...." she said, her voice unsure. She took her wedding ring off of her finger as if she understood what he'd been thinking, walked up to him and ran her hands along his washboard stomach and traveled downwards. Luis' eyes closed briefly but then she drew away, waiting for him.  
  
Giving in, his hands explored her curvaceous body. She was so soft... but firm under his fingers and he felt his lust take hold as he pulled her against his body, their lips meeting promisingly at the halfway mark as they both voiced their reaction to the first touch of flesh on flesh since a very, very long time.  
  
Passion and human instinct took hold afterwards as they made love to each other, their feelings indulged and bodies satisfied as they relaxed, their mouths moving across each other's on the bed as they calmed.  
  
Sheridan relished the naked, muscular warmth that was Luis behind her and sighed, turning to kiss him full-mouth. He replied and groaned when she touched him in other areas, pulling away before he could repeat the process that had just taken place.  
  
"As soon as your divorce to Antonio is pronounced, I want to marry you..." Luis told her, his hot breath tickling her soft ear. She moaned and arched against him, yawning deeply.  
  
"And you will..." she replied, a huge smile on her face. He kissed her fervently again before he got up and dressed. "What are you doing?" he heard her ask. He knew without even looking at her that she was frowning, not understanding why he would leave the warmth of the bed.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you're going to like." Sheridan got into a silk robe, ran a hand through her messy hair and followed him out of the door. **A surprise? I wonder what it is...**  
  
They walked a while and when they finally stopped, she was completley lost.

"Where are we?" Remembering she'd never been in the residence after her return from New York, he turned around to answer her.

"Right in front of the nursery. I want you to meet two little persons." She frowned but he didn't care this time. He opened the door, took her hand and walked to the first bassinet. In it peacefully slept a little girl. "This is Maria Ivy Lopez-Fitzgerald, Kay and Miguel's daughter. I don't think you've ever met her right?"

"Yes. She's so beautiful." She was captivated by the baby's figure. Maria had the Lopez-Fitzgerald tanned skin and her mother's face. "Oh Luis, I hope we'll have daughters as beautiful as her."

"There's no doubts in my mind that we will. Now come over here." said Luis from the other side of the room. Sheridan walked to him and noticed a wooden bassinet behind his shadowy figure.

"I present you my son, Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald." As if she'd been stabbed in the back, the blonde took a few steps back. It was _Beth's _son. _His and Beth's son._

"You and Beth have a beautiful little boy..." she managed to blurt out, still hurt by the thought.

"She's not the mother of my child Sheridan. She was never pregnant by me.

"Oh..." she simply stated. "But, what about the baby she had?"

"He'd been separated from its mother at birth."

"That's cruel from her. But what about Martin then?" she asked, horrified at the thought that someone else was the mother of Luis' firstborn. Her eyes went back to the baby. In the darkness of the room, she could not tell if it was a newborn or a one year old boy.

"Since he isn't Beth's, I only see one other person..." he trailed off, waiting for Sheridan to realize she was the mother but when she kept quiet, he continued. "Martin's mother left Harmony 11 and a half months ago." A look of shock spread on Sheridan's features as she realized who Luis was talking about.

"I....I..." she mumbled, unable to say the words...

"Yes..._You_ are this little boy's mother. Martin is _our son._2 Tears immediately fell down Sheridan's cheeks as the truth sank in her heart. The baby sleeping in Luis' arms was _hers_; the child she'd bore nine months and that had been ripped off of her body and arms so cruelly. She approached and looked at her little boy.

"Let me hold him Luis. Let me hold our son." he cried softly. He placed the baby in her arms and as soon as Martin made contact with his mother, he slowly opened his eyes. They were blue just like hers. As if Luis knew what she was thinking, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Even though Beth and me had brown eyes, I didn't asked questions at first seeing as Mrs. Wallace's are blue too. But when Martin began to walk, he had a little accident in the stairs here. I brought her at the hospital since Beth was working and Dr. Russell told me she needed to do a blood transfusion. He'd lost a little too much blood to just have his wounds closed. We checked if I had a matching blood type but it came out negative. I called Beth to ask her to come down to the hospital and after Eve checked her blood type, she realized it wasn't a match either. I am A negative and Beth was O positive. However, Martin is B positive so either I was not the father or Beth wasn't the mother. Dr. Russell did a DNA test proved Beth wasn't the mother. I then put her under arrests and had her locked up in jail where she'll rot until she die. When I came back from the police station, Eve came to me and asked me when the baby was born. I told her and she did a research on her computer to see if there was any other babies born the same day in the state. She came up with a list of fourteen. Fortunately, only five had been kidnapped or certified as dead. She looked the blood type of the mothers and combined it with mine to see if it would give a match Martin's blood type. She came up with two perfect matches. Either the mother was you or a certain Anna Greenwood living in Portland. Eve phoned her to ask her two questions; did she have blue eyes and did she had herself inseminated. You know I'd given my semence to help women have children if they couldn't." Sheridan nodded, proving she followed the story and understood. "When she told us her child had been conceived naturally, I knew only you could be the mother of my son. It also implied that Beth was one of your kidnapper..." he trailed off, not sure if he should continue or not.

"I know..." she replied, confusing Luis. He lifted an eyebrow.

"How?"

"When I remembered everything earlier, some of your memories were mixed with mine. I know all about Beth and her plan." She looked down at her son who'd returned back to sleep and smiled. "But let's not talk about the past anymore. My child and the man I loved have been returned to me and I have to look forward to a wonderful life." Luis smiled, knowing it was the beginning of a new era for all of Harmony's citizens.

* * *

They were wed a week later much to everyone's joy. Alistair's funeral and burial were never celebrated and the Crane patriarch was just buried in the common cemetary instead of the Crane private one. Beth died only four years after she'd been thrown in jail. Her soul is now in hell. Sheridan had a beautiful baby girl 9 months after and she and Luis moved into the Crane cottage where they lived happilly ever after, with the blessing of Tabitha, until the end of their days. 

Hope you all liked this story. Please REVIEW!!

-Laurie-Lee


	2. The power of magic

****

Return to me

By : Laurie-Lee

Summary : Any memories of Luis have been erased from Sheridan's brain but what will happen when he calls to her through her dreams? Will love conquer Alisair and Antonio's evil plan of keeping them apart? COMPLETE.

Author's note : Before reading this, three things are important to know.

1) Antonio and Alistair had Sheridan commited in a New York hospital so Luis couldn't do a thing. Dr. Ackland did in sort that not only Sheridan's love for Luis would be erased from her brain but also any memories of knowing Luis himself.

2) When Theresa divorced Julian since they were really married, he gave her family security guards and maids to protect and clean the vast and luxurious residence.

3) Tabitha has turned to the good side after Endora's birth and she'd decided to start her good actions with helping Luis make Sheridan remember their love and that they belong together. She'd also shown Luis who had kidnapped the woman he loved and that that person had passed off his and Sheridan's child as her own. However, she warned him he would see everything Sheridan would have gone through whether it pleases him or not.

Chapter 1: **_He of my dream._**

Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald's sapphire eyes were clouded with determination at this point in time. Something was confusing and amiss... she could sense it... Seated in her cottage and surrounded by pictures of her and her husband, Antonio, she felt as if things were out of place. At night, she had reoccurring visions of wedding scenes that she'd never even taken part in. But the worst part of it was the illusion of Antonio's brother in his mind.  
  
He captured all of her thoughts and she'd barely even met him... but in the dream... she knew him. Luis...  
  
What was this enticing hot man that claimed her every thought like? Should she have remembered him from somewhere? Had they met before? How would she know what her brother-in-law looked like?  
  
His soft black hair were put in spikes as he gazed upon her with loving chocolate brown eyes... eyes only for her. He would softly smile at her briefly; as if he was apologizing for something and he would walk away from her, disappearing while the sound of a tango song surrounded her. She would then feel tingles on her lips and realize that he'd kissed her.  
  
Sheridan would then wake up to find herself alone in her room where she'd been sleeping for the past two weeks when she'd been released from the hospital her husband had commited her in for she thought Beth's baby was hers for a couple of time months ago. Too caught up with the fresh memories of her kidnapping and the shrill cries her newborn child had thrown around the place where she was kept against her will, Sheridan had immediately mistaken the baby for her own as soon as she'd lied eyes on him. But the brunette had been clear on the fact that the little boy was hers and asked her to stop insinuating things that weren't real. Even her father, Alistair, had confirmed the death of her son and shown her the baby's death certificate but for Sheridan, it couldn't be true. Her child couldn't be dead. Four weeks later, completely sure the baby was hers after succeeding to calm him down while Beth hadn't been able to, she'd decided to take the matters in her own hands. She'd begged the brunette to give her back the child and when Beth hadn't comply, she'd attacked her. That's when Antonio and her father had decided it was enough and that she should be treated properly. She couldn't even refuse since the decision belonged to her husband entirely. She'd been through a weird kind of therapy with her doctor, Dr. Ackland, and was now over the loss of her own child.  
  
Brushing all other things aside, she focused on the matter at hand. _Sheridan... Please come here... To the residence..._ His voice, sweet voice, rang through her head from the dream and she broke into a sweat. She even knew what he sounded like. It was madness. How did he know of her existence? She'd lived out of the country ever since she'd been a young girl, ever since her mother had died, and she'd just moved to Harmony eleven months ago... Sheridan groaned but put on a black suit and placed her disheveled hair properly. **I'm going to go to the residence... I feel... I feel like there is something I need to know...** She exited her bedroom, making sure not to wake her husband, wrote a short message to him to explain where she'd gone and set foot outside of the cottage, the darkness of the night enveloping her as the moonlight shone off her slender and elegant form.  
  
She ventured out across the large ground, hiding in bushes to avoid some security guards as they came around. They were really no challenge to her. She found it strange... like she'd escaped these guys before, perhaps in another life... Making her way to the residence of her family-in-law, she surprised herself to think about how it would feel to have Luis' arms around her. Entering the back of the Lopez-Fitzgerald garden, she popped out of her reverie and sat on a lounge chair by the pool's side, waiting for dawn so someone would wake up, come down, notice her and grant her entrance. She was a bit tired and she allowed herself to fall in a deep sleep. She knew Pilar would be upset with her when she would catch her sleeping on a lounge chair but she didn't care. Something had drawned her here and she intended on discovering what it was.

When the sun's golden rays appeared over the horizon, her eyes opened slowly. She was now fully reposed, much to her surprise. She'd never had a good night sleep like that ever since she'd gotten back from New York. She stood up, stretched leisurely and winced when her back popped in a sickening crack. **Perhaps I should have tried the maids entrance instead of sleeping outside... **Cursing herself for her lack of judgment, she made her way to the door the maids used and entered. Nodding politely to the girls who acknowledged her presence, she continued her way to the living room, the music coming from there being a slow Spanish serenade. She relaxed a little bit when a maid told her that only Luis was up yet and in the living room. She wouldn't be reprimanded by Pilar for not waking someone up to enter in the residence after all.

When she walked by the kitchen door and she became the center of attention to a group of security guards, her cheeks turned red and she did well to hide it when she heard one of the boys say she had very nice legs. She quickened her pace as she smiled to Phyllis who asked for her assistance in putting her apron. 'You're such a nice woman Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Thank you for taking te time to help me." had replied the ancient Crane maid after Sheridan had helped her.  
  
"Oh, that was no trouble, I assure you." she replied politely. The maid smiled lightly at her and she walked on, approaching the entrance of the door that led up to the main hall. She swallowed hard. She was coming closer to where Luis was and she felt her stomach tie into a knot."I am almost there... Even if he doesn't know who I am... I have to know that he looks like he does in my dreams so I know I am not insane..." she whispered as she slipped through the main hall door and started to walk slowly towards the main entrance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young black-haired woman coming down the stairs with a baby in tow.  
  
"Hey Sheridan! How are you?" Theresa asked. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I couldn't be better. Fox is coming to pick me up at 10 and we'll fly to Quebec as a kind of second honeymoon."

"That's great." Sheridan replied, thinking about her nephew. "Are you bringing Ethan Martin with you?"

"Yes. There's no way in hell I'm going to let Ethan take care of him for that long. Who knows what could happen with Gwen around him..." She laughed a little bit, knowing very well what her sister-in-law was implying. Gwen Winthrop, Ethan's wife, had tried take the boy away from Theresa and adopt him while she and Fox were in Los Angeles for their honeymoon. But her plans had been twarted when a DNA test had proven the child's father was Ethan. And for once, he'd show sign of sanity and refused to let his wife adopt the little boy. He'd said his son belonged with his mother. Sheridna had been proud of him. In the past, she and Gwen had been friends but it all ended when Gwen had ruined Ethan and Theresa's wedding day.

"I see." Theresa switched the baby from arm.

"So hum...What are you doing here so early this morning and without Antonio?" Just the name of her husband was making her cringe

"I...I came to see Pilar. I was wondering if she could help me plan something for..." She forced herself to think about something. Finally, it popped out in her mind. "...Antonio's birthday! It's next week after all."

"That's right! I'd almost forgotten about it! I guess I'll warn Fox we'll have to come back earlier than expected. But then again, we could make a stop here before going to Milan for..." A deep voice interrupted Theresa.

"Hey you! YOU!" Sheridan's eyebrows furrowed briefly as she turned back to see if the security guard was really talking to her.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You can't come in here! Get out!" replied a second man, walking to them. He took Sheridan by the arm and started to walk towards the entrance when Theresa stopped them.

"I demand that you let go of her right now gentlemen. She's my sister-in-law, Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald, and she has the right to come in here as often as she wants."

"But we have orders from her husband Miss. Antonio does not want her to come in here without him."

"To hell with my brother right now! I say she stays so let her go." angrily replied Theresa. **Antonio and his crazy ideas!** The two security guards let Sheridan go and walked away, their heads down.

"We were just doing our job..." she heard one whisper. She brushed his hair out of her eyes to get clearer vision.

"Thank you. The rudeness of some people... I wonder why Antonio don't want me here without him...Do you happen to have a plausible explanation Theresa?" The young Lopez-Fitzgerald shivered. She knew exactly why Sheridan's husband didn't want her here and that reason just happened to be right in the living room.

"Not really. I think he's just possessive." She looked at her watch. "Well, sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to feed Little Ethan and to go pack our things. I'll see you around."

"Sure. Say hi to Fox for me." Sheridan replied.

"I will." was all she heard Theresa say before the young woman disappeared around the corning leading to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio had woken up and stretching, he'd thought of lovely wife. She was probably asleep in her own bedroom, tired from the dreams that kept awaking her at night. He had a feeling it was still about her kidnapping and the child that had been ripped out of her arms. He still couldn't believe someone would be cruel enough to attack a helpless pregnant woman, keep her in a basement during 4 long months against her will and try to kill her by throwing her in the cold waters of the harbor, her feet and hands tied up. And that was not even thinking about the little boy, child she'd bore nine months, the person had ripped out of her body without any care and let die. Tears immediately fulled up his eyes at that thought. The kidnaper hadn't killed Sheridan's baby but his as well. His little sweet innocent son. **Come on Antonio! Take a hold on yourself. You'll have the chance to have other children with Sheridan in the future.** Sighing, he dressed himself up with a cream T-shirt and red shorts and exited his bedroom.

A knocking on the door prevented him to look inside Sheridan's bedroom to see if she'd brought any glass of water in the night before. She'd taken that habit ever since she'd been commited to the hospital. It always helped her get over the dreams and fall asleep again. Walking to the door, he rubbed his eyes. The sun was blinding that morning and it hurt his eyes. Opening the door, he came face-to-face with a familiar face.

"Ethan? What the hell are you doing here so early?" he asked abruptly.

"Chill out man. I was wondering if Sheridan was here. I need to talk to her." That's when Antonio noticed his interlocutor's tired look.

"She's still sleeping but come in and make yourself comfortable." Ethan walked in the cottage and sat on the couch. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks." replied the dark-blond man. "I guess she's still having those awful dreams huh?"

"Wep. It hasn't change since she came back. Seems like the doctor's therapy for that part hasn't worked very well."

"That part? What do you mean exactly by 'part'?"

"Well, there were three reasons why I commited Sheridan to the hospital in New York. The fact that she thought Beth's baby was hers, her constant dreams about the kidnapping and Luis' influence on her." replied Antonio from the kitchen.

"Ahhh! So the therapy she went through while being there is the reason why she doesn't remember anything at all about Luis."

"Yeah...Kind of. But let's not talk about it. What about you? You seem god damned tired. What happened?"

"Alistair died last night but don't get me wrong, it doesn't affect me seeing he was a heartless man. But Sarah has been fussy and Gwen kept yelling she needed some rest so I had to take care of my daughter three quarters of the night."

"Alistair's dead?"

"Yeah. It seems a stroke vanquished him." Back in the living room, Antonio's face paled as he realized he'd just lost the powerful and only ally he had. Noticing his friend's surprised look, Ethan laughed. "Surprising huh? A simple stroke brought the mighty powerful Alistair Crane down. Who would have believed it."

"Indeed." Antonio swallowed hard. Alistair had been a great help to him concerning making sure Sheridan would stay his wife but now that he was gone, things could get more complicated. **Lopez-Fitzgerald, you don't have to worry anymore. She doesn't remember anything about Luis so nothing can ever split you apart again.** "Is that why you wanted to talk to Sheridan?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell her myself."

"Then, I'll wake her up." said Antonio, starting to walk towards his wife's bedroom and opening it. A shock expression spread on his face when he realizes she wasn't there. The bed was made and on the mattress, a small white paper lied. He took it and started to read it. _Dear Antonio, I'm sorry I'm gone without waking you up but I had some errands to run. I'll stop at your family's residence to wish Theresa a good vacation afterwards. Love. Sheridan_

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Antonio, horrified. If she met Luis, all of the efforts he'd done to make sure she would stay his would be crushed. He had to make sure his brother wouldn't go near his wife. He quickly walked back to the living room, grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the cottage without saying a word to Ethan. Curious, the dark-blond man followed him.

Hope you liked that chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!

-Laurie-Lee


	3. Returned

****

Return to me

By : Laurie-Lee

Summary : Any memories of Luis have been erased from Sheridan's brain but what will happen when he calls to her through her dreams? Will love conquer Alistair and Antonio's evil plan of keeping them apart?

Author's note : Ok, there are changes I haven't mentioned in the first chapter:

1) Sarah is alive and well since Theresa and Fox have married around the fifth month of Gwen's pregnancy. The day Ethan and Gwen married, Theresa had put her past with her ex behind her and when she met Fox, it was love at first sight. Gwen had Sarah in Harmony. While she and Theresa aren't friendly at all, Fox and Ethan are respectful of each other at least.

2) Luis had put Beth under arrests before he made Sheridan remember their love.

3) A lot of other happenings in Harmony changed in this fic but you'll discover them along the story.

Chapter 2: **_The power of magic._**

Once Theresa was gone, Sheridan turned around, walked to the main entrance, opened the door of the living room slightly and looked briefly to see him... the man of her dreams...sitting on a leather couch near the window, reading what seemed to be a soft pink letter. Without even being conscious of her actions, she opened the door completely.  
  
His soulful chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock as he gazed up at her, having felt the freshness of the hallway enter the room. His black hair was completely disheveled and he wore only navy cargo pants. He turned his body and she saw the tanned skin of his muscled chest she'd admired so much from his dreams. His full lips were parted slightly as his mouth stayed agape.  
  
"Sher...Sheridan?" he whispered, putting the letter on the table at his left. "You... you got the message I sent to you?"  
  
'Through my dreams?' she asked, herself in disbelief that Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, her brother-in-law, was actually the one from her dreams. He nodded. 'Then, yes...'  
  
Luis motioned her to sit down beside him, his demeanor becoming sad and remorseful. Sheridan complied immediately, observing him in slight confusion. "I am sorry I had to communicate with you by dreams but I had no other choice.. Antonio refused to let me talk to you since you'd returned from New York..." he trailed off, gazed up into her peaceful blue eyes and continued. "I didn't know if it would work but I hoped it would. I so desperately needed to talk to you, to make you remember..."

"Make me remember what? I have hardly met you."

"That's what you think. But you know me as much as nobody could ever."

"You're lying..." she half-heartedly replied, not even believing what she'd just said.

"No Sheridan. Let me show it to you."  
  
Sheridan was silent, unable to say anything. She only nodded even though she wasn't even sure she knew that what was happening now was not a dream. Luis cupped his hands around her face like Tabitha had showed him and then closed his eyes. Calling up to the witch, he felt her magic begin to work. Suddenly, everything that had happened flashed through her mind, reminding her of her feelings and other things she'd experienced when she'd been with him. She gasped at all the information that had come into her mind at once and broke away from his hands, a sweat breaking out on her delicate forehead.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry!" Luis said quickly, passing his right hand through his hair. **Gosh! Tabitha's magic is more powerful than I've ever though it was.** He knew she'd been overwhelmed with images of them, feelings and familiar situations for he had felt and seen them himself. But on the contrary of her and as Tabitha had said he would, he'd seen everything she'd gone through while she was help captive in that basement; the two clown figures including the one he knew already, her child being ripped off her body without the utmost care she deserved, her pleas to hold her baby at least one time, her waking up in the water and finally him rescuing her. He'd also seen what an awful therapy Antonio and Alistair had put her through so she would forget everything about him and about the baby she'd 'lost'. It was _their_ child. _Their son._ Though it didn' come to a surprise that Sheridan's baby was his, he was glad she remembered it was theirs.. Her gaze returned to his and she took his hand. His soft and warm hand felt like heaven under her cold one and she almost felt ashamed, holding it.  
  
"No...don't be... Now that you've restored my memories... I remember what I wanted to do the night Antonio and Father forced me to step into that car and brought me to the hospital to have me commited..." she whispered and drew his face close to her, her other hand encircling his neck as she bent and tasted his soft lips. Luis melted into her kiss, pouring his own passion and desire that had built up over his longing memories into it, his free hand encircling her waist.

* * *

Antonio crossed the many streets separating the Crane cottage from the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence so fast that the people he'd met on his way had hardly recognized him. Even Ethan, being a great sprinter, hadn't been able to follow him entirely. Soon enough, a twinge of pain had forced him to stop if he didn't wish to go to the hospital. **Please, don't let it be too late!** He wished all his might that Sheridan and Luis hadn't come face-to-face yet or he knew his marriage to her would be over. 

Stepping on the porch as Theresa was about to get out with Ethan Martin's suitcase, he literaly ran into her, slamming her on the door. An horrified Fox let go off Little Ethan and ran to his wife's side.

"Gosh! Couldn't you watch where you were walking?" he angrily yelled at his brother-in-law, helping Theresa get up. She'd been totally knocked out by the force of her collision with the door.

"I'm sorry man. I'm kind of in a hurry." apologized Antonio, looking everywhere for a sign of Sheridan.

"Yeah well, pay attention next time. Your little burst out could have ended up in a tragedy seeing as your sister is pregnant with my child."

"Really? That's cool." absentely replied the oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald sibling, starting to walk towards the kitchen but quickly handing Theresa over to Phyllis, Fox grabbed him by the shoulder, preventing him from going away.

"I'm not finished..." said Fox.

"I don' have time for this..." Infuriated, Fox grabbed his brother-in-law by the collar and slammed him on the wall. He was so tired of Antonio ignoring the people around him and not realizing that he'd put a lot of lives in danger ever since he'd came back from St-Lisa Island.

"Ok, listen to me and listen well because I'm not going to repeat it again. I know you've been having a lot on your mind lately with the return of aunt Sheridan home but you've got to pay more attention to the others around you. How many times have you put the lives of your loved one in danger ever since you came back huh? Let me tell you, it was more than 10 times already." The sound of Fox yelling had disturbed Sheridan and Luis and they'd exited the living room to see what was going on. They weren't the only one alerted by the noise Antonio being slammed on the wall had made. Pilar, Kay and Miguel were also watching the scene from up the stairs. All of them had seen Fox let go of him and walk back to Theresa.

Antonio's eyes widened in fear when he saw his wife and brother, hand-in-hand, right in front of him. He immediately knew he'd been too late. The fiery look on Sheridan's face was telling him all. She'd remembered all about her love for Luis, he himself and their past together.

"Sheridan..." Without letting him finish, she'd walked up to him and her hand has made contact with his cheek, burning him.

"You selfish, lying, deceitful bastard!" Everyone was taken aback by the harsh words coming out of such a nice person. They'd knew Sheridan for 5 years now and never before had they seen her so angry. "How could you play with me like that?" The look on Antonio's face was priceless. He held his burning cheek in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, innocently. She shot him a glare that would have frightened the devil himself.

"You know very well what I mean. Or should I tell you everything in front of all your family?" He stood there, unable to speak. The hatred he read in his wife's eyes was so piercing that he wished the earth would swallow him right here and now. She walked back to Luis who took her hand and squeezed hers gently to give her courage. Realizing the maids and security guards had stopped to listen, she decided it would be better to go somewhere they couldn't hear. "I think it would be better for all of us to go into the dinning room to continue this conversation." At that moment, Ethan stepped in the residence, out of breath.

"What is going on?" he asked, noticing the small group of person standing still in front of him.

"Ethan? What are you doing here? asked Theresa, quite surprised to see the father of her son at her family house.

"I was at the cottage when Antonio left at an incredible speed. I tried to follow him to see what was going on but he was too fast and I had to stop to take my breath. I've saw him turn in this street and I knew he was coming here."

"You arrive just in time Ethan. We were about to go into the dining room." abruptly replied Sheridan. The dark-blond man was taken aback for he had never seen his 'aunt' like that. Then he saw the trace of her hand on Antonio's left cheek. Sheridan, still hand-in-hand with Luis, walked towards the room and was followed by everyone. Once they were seated, she allowed herself to speak again. "I'm going to ask questions Antonio and I want you to be honest with me for as much as I am still your wife." Just the word 'still' made him cringe. He knew that when she would be over with him, a divorce would follow. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes..." he replied against his will, knowing that his family would probably reny him after this was finished.

"I only have a couple of questions and here is the first one. Why did you have me commited in the hospital for?"

"Because you thought Beth's baby was yours when it wasn't the case."

"That's all?" Her tone was cold and harsh. He hesitated, knowing the rest would come to a surprise to his family.

"No. I wanted you to forget all about Luis, even what he looked like." Luis' fists clenched on the table. If it wasn't of Sheridan touching his left arm, calming him down instantly, he would have hit his brother right in the eye. "Of course, there was still your dreams about the child you'd lost while being kept in that basement."

"Did you know Luis was the father of the baby I carried and not you?" she asked point blank. This came a surprise to the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. But instead of interrupting Sheridan, they kept quiet. They would have enough time to ask about it later.

"Yes. I knew it from the beginning. When Eve said you were three months pregnant, I realized I couldn't have conceive it since we hadn't share the bed around that time. I still decided to put on an act and look happy to be sure you would stay with me even though I hurt inside."

"Was is in the same state of mind that you made me believe it was ours when I came back from the hospital?"

"Yes." Antonio was ashamed of his selfish actions but the future Alistair had shinned before his very eyes was too rewarding to ignore it.

"I can't believe you..." hissed Luis, anger boiling inside of him.

"Luis..." whispered Sheridan softly. He once again calmed down. She turned back to her husband. "Though I already know the answer, I want to hear it from you. Did you agree with Father's plan to keep me and Luis apart willingly?"

"Yes. I needed a powerful ally and when your Father got involved, I knew I'd found that ally. I was ready to go as far as kill Luis to make sure you'd stay with me..." Pilar's eyes widened in shock and pain. She'd never though her son would become a monster like Alistair Crane.

"I don't recognize you Antonio. You aren't the son I raised and loved so much..." Those two simple sentences hurt Antonio to his very soul. Though Sheridan knew her mother-in-law was hurting, she had to continue.

"Did you really believe I was gone to Paris when I was kidnapped instead of searching with Luis?"

"Yes. I'd received emails from you explaining you were well so I'd immediately assumed you were. Never in a thousand years I would have believed you'd been kidnapped. I just thought Luis was imagining thing since he couldn't come to terms with the fact that you were my wife and not his." he shot back with venom.

"Haven't you thought that maybe, just maybe, you could have put your differences aside and team up to find me? If you'd done it, my baby would still be alive Antonio. It seems you didn't have enough faith in me to believe my clown story when I'd told you about my dreams. Well guess what? It happened and they did took my child." Luis saw tears gather in Sheridan's eyes as she mentionned her baby. **If only she knew that our son is asleep upstairs just waiting for his true mother to feed him.**

"Are you saying it's my fault if your child is dead?"

"Not completely but it's still a part of it." A silence fell on the group, Sheridan's answer sinking in their hearts. "There's only one more thing I need to know. Did you know who I was back on St-Lisa?" Antonio kept quiet for a few seconds. He knew that his answer would definitely cut all hopes he had of his brother ever forgetting him. "Be honest."

"Yes. I knew who you were all along..."

"Why did you never told me?"

"Because the second I lied my eyes on you, I fell in love. I didn't want you to go back to my brother so I kept the truth. That's also why I asked you to marry me before we returned to Harmony. It was the only way of tying you to me in a way Luis couldn't do a thing against." Sheridan got up and calmly walked to the dinning room's window. The sun was shinning off her perfect figure.

"You probably know what I want now, do you?" she asked, turning back to look at him right in the eyes. Hers were cold and their color seemed like ice.

"A divorce..." he whispered, waiting for her to nod.

"Yes. Ethan..." The dark-blond man turned his gaze from Theresa to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could have the divorce papers ready for tomorrow morning?"

"Surely. I'll just go over my office later and fill them for you. All you and your _husband_..." he said coldly "will just have to sign them and you'll be officialy divorced."

"Thank you. Well Antonio, have a good life and I suggest you find yourself another place to stay soon because me and my future husband will move in as soon as we're married." she said in a tone that implied no answers. With that, she took Luis' hand and walked away from the dining room. Antonio looked at his family and coughed.

"Well, since everything is said about Sheridan, there is something I want to add." Theresa shot her brother a glare.

"There's nothing you can add that will change the asshole you are nor the way we now think of you." Her words were like thunder and Antonio's soul was affected deeply.

"As soon as I sign the divorce papers, I'm moving back to St-Lisa, I will try to go back to Liz and that is if she lets me. I know you all hate me right now but i hope someday, you will all be able to forgive me. I love you and please wish good luck to Luis and Sheridan from me." When no one answered him, he simply got up, walked out of the residence and disappeared at the corner of the streets.

Hope you all liked this story. Please REVIEW!!

-Laurie-Lee


End file.
